Digital cameras have become commonplace to today's society and enable a user to accumulate large collections of digital images and video. Due to the file sizes of the digital images and videos, it has become difficult for a user to efficiently and effectively archive his or her collection. As a result, network based archiving systems are starting to gain acceptance.
One example of a network based archiving system is a centrally hosted photosharing system. These centrally hosted photosharing systems include a central server, and a limited amount of storage space at the central server is allocated to each of a number of users. However, one issue with these systems is that each user must select the digital images and videos that are desired to be stored at the central server from his collection and initiate the upload to the central server. If a user adds a new image or video to his collection that he desires to store at the central server, the user must again select the new image or video and initiate the upload to the central server. Another issue with typical centrally hosted photosharing systems is that they do not provide an effective means for handling the situation where the user has reached his storage limit.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved network based system for archiving digital assets, such as digital images, video, audio, and the like.